


I Fucking Love You

by minusmelle



Series: I fucking love you [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: It's Christmas and Finn and Roman know the perfect way to celebrate, sex, pancakes and gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pme91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pme91/gifts).



"Hey, wake up babe... it's Christmas." It was the first thing Roman whispered it in his ear. Finn was snuggled close to his boyfriend in their bed, and when he heard Roman say wake up, his eyes fluttered open. The light from their window tried to burn his retinas, but that didn't stop Finn from turning over and seeing the man he loved so much just looking at him. When their eyes connected, he saw Roman smile that same sweet smile of his that made Finn feel butterflies every time he looked at him. Roman gently cupped Finn's face, caressing his full beard gently. "I'm loving the beard baby." Roman admitted, moving closer to his partner. "I don't think you should ever shave."   
  
"Yeah?" Finn's lips formed a smile of their own. His past lovers always told him that the beard was unruly, unkempt and ugly. Roman however loved him despite his flaws. Roman loved him no matter what. Finn's body moved so it fit firmly against Roman's. His blue eyes looked up into gray and all Finn could see looking back at him was the love they shared together. Roman's hands wound up in Finn's short brown mane before settling at the back of his neck. He held a hand there gently pulling Finn in for some sweet morning kisses.    
  
Roman had brushed his teeth, Finn could tell by the minty fresh taste swirling around in his mouth. His own mouth was still so full of sleep but he knew Roman didn't mind. They've been together for a year and a half now, Finn's longest relationship to date. Somehow in the midst of looking for snacks to eat while cramming in the dorm halls, Finn managed to find his soulmate. He kissed Roman slow as those same hands around his neck floated down to his ass. Roman loved grabbing Finn's ass while kissing him. Finn thought it might be a possession thing, but also it may just be because he knew it was his one body part Roman could not resist.     
  
"Mmm." Finn licked his lips after the kiss broke. Roman was biting his lip, while looking down at the irishmen. He flipped them over in bed, that slim body tight against his thicker frame. “How do you want me?” Finn asked as his man sat up, to admire Finn like he always does. There was something about the way Roman looked at him that past lovers couldn't compare too, it was like… Finn was the only guy who mattered, that his body was the only thing he wanted… and that scared and excited him all at once. 

Roman didn't answer his question. He never answered Finn's obvious questions because on days like these, holidays, lazy days, days with just them.. when they weren’t busy with work or school, there was only one way he wanted Finn, and that was looking deep into his eyes as they fucked for hours. It was quiet as he grabbed the lube from the inside dresser near their bed. He squeezed some of the mango flavored lube in his hand then tossed the bottle by the pillow. Finn watched him as he did it, teeth biting into the side of his plump bottom lip. His lover stroked his morning erection for Finn's eyes only, coating the best dick he ever had with a generous amount of lube. Finn himself had tore off his own underwear, and fell against the pillows with his legs spread and a smile on his face.

“Try to keep up with me this time… sailor,” He teased Roman, that irish sass making the Samoan smile. Roman grabbed at Finn's legs, pulling him down the bed roughly while he laughed at being manhandled. He sat Finn up in his lap, then teased his small pink pucker with the tip of his fat dick. Finn's arms went around Roman's shoulders, blue and brown eyes meeting slowly as Roman began to push in. He heard Finn moan, his slow, deep, sexy moan he does every single time Roman fucked him, and soon the lovers began a nice meaningful pace. 

Who knew that Finn would fall for a grad student, who was 3 years his senior and fucked him like he had the keys to the universe trapped in between his thighs. No one else fucked Finn the way Roman did, even if the noise from his dorm room got too much at times. Finn loved doing it in Roman’s apartment though, he lived on the first floor so Finn could be as loud as he wanted, and right now, sweat stained their bodies from their position, and Finn was moaning out loudly as he rode Roman’s dick, nice and slow. He pushed him down onto the bed, and Roman decided to smile as Finn held onto his pecs and moved faster on that thick dick. “Fucking hell!” Finn shouted as his own head tossed back, while Roman held onto his hips to help him move.

“What was that? What's my name baby?” 

“Roman!” Finn gladly told him while letting Roman’s dick ruin him somewhere deep inside. He felt him both grab and slap his ass, holding on while Finn's body shook from impending orgasm. He held on, tight at Finn's slim waist while Finn began to come all over his chest. Roman cried out when he finally came after, his entire load filling up Finn's tight puckered entrance. Finn collapsed on top of his lover, and let out a light laugh when he got his own cum stuck on the side of his face.

“Oh my god,”  Roman laughed too, wiping the sticky substance off Finn's face and into his mouth. “I think that's the first time that's ever happened…” Roman slowly pulled out of Finn and ran to go wash up. Finn laughed to himself for awhile at how ridiculously good he had it. Only Roman would laugh with him having cum all over his face… it wasn't like it hasn't happened before, Finn just preferred Roman’s cum all over him… and in his ass. His lover came back shortly, falling on top of Finn and placing soft kisses on his beautiful lips. Roman handed Finn a damp rag, to clean up while he kissed all over his sweaty body.

“You know what I want?” Roman said, lips caressing over Finn's tight abs?

“More cum on my face?” Finn joked back.

“Mmm.. tempting but maybe later. Right now, I really want pancakes. Come on. Let's go.” Roman got up off the bed, and then proceeded to pick Finn up, making him giggle.

“Roman!” Finn couldn’t stop laughing when Roman picked him up and placed him over his shoulder. He dangled, like he always does as his barefoot boyfriend walked them to the kitchen. Finn was placed on the counter by his laughing partner. His hands grabbed at Roman to pull him in, and soft kisses were placed on his lips. Roman grabbed at the back of his short brown hair, holding Finn in place with one hand while the other grabbed at the firmness of his ass.

“I was just inside of you and I already want to fuck you all over again,” Roman whispered against his lips, while making Finn blush at the thought of having him twice in one morning. 

“I can handle it,” Finn said back, “But let's make breakfast first, then you can have me anyway you'd like.” He really meant it too, and by the look on Roman’s face, he took it literally. Roman got out the pancake mix, and Finn hopped down off the counter, and turned on the apple music in kitchen. He grabbed the egg whites and turkey bacon from the fridge, and playfully slapped his lovers ass while walking pass.

Roman smiled while mixing the pancake mix in a bowl, the music in the background was turned all the way up by Finn, blushing when Push It by Salt N Pepa came blaring through the speakers. Finn started dancing around Roman, while beating his eggs up in a bowl. Roman couldn't stop smiling as he watched Finn shake his naked ass while singing, “ _ Ooh, baby, baby, b _ _ aby, baby… GET UP ON THIS.”  _ Finn poured the egg whites into the pan and then came up behind Roman, singing in his ear,  _ “Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect, want you to push it, babe..  coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat…”   _ Roman turned around, smiling when Finn sung near his lips, and grabbed his ass. He pulled them both into the middle of the kitchen, and began to dance on Roman, his boyfriend was entranced by Finn's body, and his moves. Roman grabbed at his ass and kissed the smiling man, forgetting all about breakfast as he picked Finn up and placed him on the counter. 

“Rom… what about breakfast?” Finn giggled when Roman kissed at his neck, his legs curling around Roman's middle, to keep him from daring to move. 

“Breakfast can wait, I'll put it on low..” Roman promised, placing the fire on low. “For now all I want… is you.”

* * *

 

After making love for the second time in an hour, and eating burnt pancakes and eggs with crispy turkey bacon on the couch together. Roman ended up falling asleep with Finn in his arms. While he was softly snoring Finn got up to go get his present. He got up to go get it and when he came back Roman was rubbing his eyes and looking around for him. Finn came back over to the couch with his present in hand. Roman smiled at him, seeing the gift bag in his hand as Finn sat down. He gave him a sleepy kiss then waited for Finn to hand him his present. 

“Is that for me?” Roman asked softly.

“Of course… open it.” The irishmen was excited as he handed Roman the bag. He slowly opened it and pulled out an expensive leather jacket. Roman’s eyes gleamed at it, it was the one he had his eye on for months. 

“Babe… this is great, it's exactly what I wanted... thank you.” Roman kissed him softly, then caressed his face and smiled. “I guess it's time for your gift now…” Roman placed his own gift down and went into his room to go get it. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Roman yelled from the room. He grabbed his gift and then he came back to see Finn doing exactly as he asked. Roman breathed out heavily, then came to sit down with Finn, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Okay it's not as good as a 200 dollar leather jacket, but… it holds meaning to me. Finn, I love you, I'm crazy about you and right now I can't imagine life without you. I don't want to waste another minute waking up without seeing you there so for Christmas I'm asking you this…” Roman placed the velvet box in his hand and slowly blue eyes opened. Finn's heart beat fast as he looked at Roman then looked at the box. “I want you to move in with me. I know some may think it's too soon, like your friend Sami but… if you want me the way I want you… and if you love me the way I love you then… move in here, and be with me… every day.”

Finn didn't know why, but he felt like crying. He loved Roman so much and this was a big step for them but Finn wasn't scared. No matter what anyone else said… he wanted to be with Roman for as long as possible. Finn opened the box, and took out the key and smiled at his partner, “Yes…” Finn whispered, holding the key to his heart… “Yes, I'll move in with you… I'll move in with you every single day of my life. I fucking love you.” Finn kissed Roman passionately, then hugged his neck tightly. 

Roman laughed into the kiss, and held Finn tightly to his body. “I fucking love you too,” he whispered, against him,holding the one person more important to him than anything close to his own heart.

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend Patricia who is going through a tough time right now. I love you, happy very early birthday. -Melle.


End file.
